The Dance of the Dragons
by Littlefox64
Summary: This Is a rewrite of my FDiJ fic the Rating has been changed and more stuff added. For years now Yugi has been having dreams of being a dragon where he keeps seeing a strange ruby dragon. As someone new enters Domino High and the make shift dragon club Yugi's Dreams are getting stranger as his dragonself and the ruby become mates, is this true for him and the newcomer too? bday fic
1. Chapter 1

Littlefox64: *looks both ways from behind the door and grins* Perfect *eyes gleam with mischief*

Yami: What do you think you're doing? * crosses arms over chest*

Littlefox64: *Drops head in failure* Damn…

Yugi: *Puts hand on temple and sighs* she's going to do it anyway.

Yami: *eye brow twitching* she has more important things to do and other stories to work on!

Littlefox64: But my birthday…

Yugi: if you can do it all in two days go ahead. *Sighs*

Yami: Fine but this better not just be written the same way.

Littlefox64: Yay! 3

(May 31)

It was a warm day in the end of May, the sky was a deep blue and filled with wispy white clouds that if you looked up at long enough you may even see the bright colored scales of a dragon. The grass was green, soft and the perfect place to catch a nap. Due to the nice warm weather most of Domino High either had a free day or classes were being held outside, one such class was Miss Momo's art class, most of the students were scattered about some talking amongst themselves, others playing with balls and other toys or taking naps in the sun and the rest were working on their works of art.

One such boy lay out stretched on his belly half in the shade he let his had do as it willed make crisp lines on his paper. The image was that of a golden-brown earth dragon, the perspective was from the ground in front of it and it was looking to a Safire blue wind dragon high above its head. The boy bent his knees idly kicking his legs back and forth in the air the image was only half complete, but it still popped off the page like a photo. He reached over grabbing a light blue color pencil to start painting the blue gray sky. A shadow fell over the paper and he glanced up with a smile, a girl with long light brown hair was leaning over him, she brushed away a strand that fell into her face back behind her ear smiling at him.

She plopped down next to him using his back to prop her up. They both just sat there letting the light wind blow over them, the only sound the scratching of the pencil on the paper. The girl moved and draped her body over his back looking up at the sky. Seto back yet?" She finally asked turning her head to look towards his shoulders as he drew.

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "He'll be here in about an hour. They got a late start yester day, coming back from Egypt. By the way how has Joey been since he left? He asked turning back to his sketch book blinking when something cast a glimmering red light over the paper.

"Hopeless. Sighing all the time, sitting by the phone, crying." The girl said looking at her nails as the caught the sun while she told of her brother's antics.

"So he's going nuts without his boyfriend? Right Serenity?" He smirked and she pushed herself up and laughing aloud

"You said Egypt, Right Yugi? Why did Seto go there?"

"A business meeting and some of his family live over there I think." He said putting his art stuff away and sitting up.

"Family, Huh. So why didn't he take Joey or at least call him?" Serenity said letting herself fall back onto the grass.

"I'm not Seto, I can't answer for him." Yugi laughed getting to his feet and brushing off his old pair of jeans that were paint and doodles that he had accumulated over the years as well as a few rips. He also wore a lavender tank top, with a white cotton button down shot sleeve shirt over the top and a pendent of a dragon around his neck.

"Your right, but I'm shocked he hasn't called you, that neither of them have." Serenity said reaching out her hand for Yugi to help her up, he took the extended hand and pulled her to her feet. The two continued inside just as the bell rung, as they stepped into the hall they were stopped by a loud yell as a girl they knew all too well came up to them.

"Hay Moto! See any good lookers at that stupid art thingy, I bet all those guys thought you were to easy to get in bed. How many did you do?" She asked in a snotty tone.

"Better question how many did you do Tea?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. Tea's face turned bright read with embarrassment and rage.

"Avoiding the question huh, does that mean you did them all." She shot back.

"SHUT UP TEA!" Yugi yelled not really wanting to deal with his ex-best friend before taking off down the hall. Tea looked after them a bitter sweet smile on her lips.

"You'll understand one day Yugi…" She whispered before turning and walking away.

Serenity looked over at Yugi she could tell he was upset. "Ignore her she is just making up for her flaws by putting others down." she stated out of the blue. Yugi looked over at her and smiled weakly.

~somewhere else~

"Will you stop Fucking pacing your driving us nuts!" Bakura said as he watched the blond walk back and forth across the empty class room.

Ryo sighed swinging his legs under the desk he sat atop of. "Joey he'll be back today, just talk to Yugi about this like you always do." He crossed his arms over his chest . Joey stopped and leaned against one of the empty desks looking at his four friends.

Yug' can't help me, he's too young for this problem." Joey said a bit hesitant looking away.

"Oh so your moody 'cause you haven't gotten laid in a week and a half." Marik said with a sarcastic look.

N-no" Joey squeaked but the other four could read him like a book, okay more like a neon sign.

"You know Yugi is older then you right he'll be 17 soon." Malik added with a sly look Joey blushed. He had been acting odd since Seto Had left a week and a half ago. The fact that Yugi hadn't ripped him a new one for ignoring and avoiding him was odd as well Yugi hated being ignored by his best friend, the two were like brothers for god's sake.

"Hay speaking of hasn't he been backing off lately? Ever since Seto and Joey started dating hard core, he hasn't been around as much." Bakura stated bringing them to the other reason Joey has been pacing none stop all day.

" Tt's not like we didn't see this coming. He has been giving us all space lately." Malik said everyone looked to him they all had felt something was off from the normal flow of the group ever since the beginning of the year and the couples were being set in stone, Yugi had been letting them be more, why be a third wheel in the matter.

"That's why I won't talk to him… How do I tell him that him backing away from us is bothering me more than Seto being gone." Joey said with a worried look. "You know Tea has been going after him more and more lately while leaving us alone…" Joey thought aloud. "Do you think that it's because all of us have someone that will back us up?"

"If she is still going after him I'll kill her!" Bakura said slamming his fist down on the table making every look over at him. Bakura had become fond of their young friend felling like his older brother or a protector. For this reason he had gained the name "Yugi's attack dog" from Ryo it was amazing how quickly his mood changed when it came to Yugi. Marik nodded backing him up Yugi was theirs and no one would take him away from them, join them, maybe , but no one could take Yugi from them.

"Then I say us guard dogs start protecting our leader." Ryo smirked after all he was their second in command.

"Right!" Everyone else cheered. No one saw it but a red shimmering light flashed past the window, a light that could only be given off by scales.

~Outside~

A car stopped in front of the school and two men got out, one was shorter than the other by a foot or so, the shorter was in ripped jeans, and a black t-shirt, a studded chocker on his neck and black boots, he sent out the vibe of a relaxed and laid back teen, not a punk or a trouble maker. Just a normal guy the chocker was more of his trade mark than anything else, as well as his spike hair.

The taller boy wore a suit and his sharp blue eyes watched the door of the building. "Shall we go Atem?" he asked looking to his side. The named looked down closing his eye a smirk on his lips, a small Hum escaping.

"Let's" He said slipping his hands in his pockets. They entered in the front door finding themselves in an almost empty hall way. "So this is where I've transferred too? Not bad." Atem said tapping his foot on the tile floor.

"Come on they set it up so you're in the rest of the classes for the year. I have a few people I want you to meet."

"Seto your back!" A girl called both boys winced at her shrill voice as she caught up to them. "Did you think about what I asked?" She asked twittering her hands and pulling at the hem of her skirt. She blinked catching a puff of smoke and a red gleam, glancing over she saw the newcomer. 'Another dragon…' A smile caught her lips 'Perfect.' "Oh, Who's your "Friend" Seto?" She leaned close in to Atem, "I'm Tea." She said going into full flirt mode.

This is my cousin; he'll be starting here soon." Seto said trying to hide his sweat drop look from her, She did not need to know much, plus he did not like her looking at Atem like he was a piece of meat.

"Ah..um… I'm Atem, it's… it's nice to meet you." Atem said taking a step back and raising his arms in a defensive motion, getting ready to turn and run. Just then a door of one of the class rooms opened.

"Never thought you liked dragons this much, this picture is way cool." The girl said the one next to her nodded, not seeing the others, as they went to cross the hall five feet away from them. "The shading is perfect and the colors are so bright." She continued as they walk away.

Seto smiled he would have to remember to thank them. He never thought he would be so happy to see Yugi in his life. That didn't mean he didn't like the boy in fact he may be just as fond of him as Bakura is. Too Bad Tea didn't feel the same, She looked like she was looked like she was about to kill them. Atem however was star struck by the boy, he couldn't move he didn't know who that beautiful boy was but he wanted too! And for some reason he had to fight the urge to roll his hips as his lower half became tight. But as soon as this thought cross his mind it left as the girl next to him stepped closer.

'This is a good chance to get away.' Seto thought as he raised his hand to wave. "Yugi!" he called Atem was even more star struck when the boy looked at them almost looking lost as to who would be calling out to him. His look soured however when Tea cut in.

"Moto, why are you out of class, you looking for-" She was cut off by a glair that was extremely scary coming from the boy who looks like he couldn't hurt a fly. Atem felt his heart stop. Yugi looked like he was going to kill her if she finished that sentence. Yugi flipped her off crossing both his middle fingers so they made an X.

Atem blinked he saw a flash of a purple dragon who had fire in the back of its throat ready to burn everything to a crisp. 'A Dragon? Hmm' A smirk crossed his face. 'my dragon!' "Come on." Seto said grabbing Atem's hand leading him away from the crazy girl.

"Yugi." Seto called falling into step with the two, Serenity looked over smiling an apologetic smile, and looked at Atem with a questioning look. He nodded in greeting but kept silent. Yugi took a step and knocked some of the papers in his binder loose and they fell to the floor.

Tea started her shit talk and pissed him off." Serenity said, Yugi didn't seem to hear Seto and quickened his pace the farther away he was from Tea the happier he'd be.

Atem bent down picking one up and flipping it over expecting some half scribbled notes . instead he saw a hand drawn picture. 'Dragons?' He thought to himself. The piece of paper had a beautiful drawing of to realistic dragons one stood at the mouth of a cave looking up to where another sore over head. In the others there were two ice dragons cuddling in the shade, and two sand dragons baking in the sun, but the last caught his breath for it was of a dragon with ruby scales playing in the clouds. He blinked before getting up and rung to catch up.

"Um You dropped these." Atem said panting, Yugi turned seeing the new comer for the first time. He had known there was someone else there but thought it was one of the others. A blush spread across Atem's face though it was light. Yugi looked unfazed with friends like Joey, Malik, Marik and Bakrua you learn to stop blushing at every little thing.

"Thank you," Yugi smiled taking the papers. "I'm Yugi Muto, nice to meet you." Atem's blush deepened That dragon was an angel in hiding.

"Atem, Yami Atem." (sorry had to do it this time….) Yugi smiled. "I just moved over and I'm starting here starting today." Yugi nod again.

"Well then on behalf of the club welcome to Domino High." He smiled again one that made Atem melt a bit and he had to stop his hips from rolling once again.

"SETO!" Joey yelled as he ran out of his class room and jumped into his lovers arms, catching him in a scorching kiss. A look of shock past over Atem's face, Serenity sighed shrugging and Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Will you scale heads get a room!" Bakura called walking out with the others. Joey flashed him the bird. Bakura let out a sarcastic laugh and walked away.

"You may want to come with us Atem," Serenity said pointing after Yugi. "They may be awhile." She giggled.

They ended up in the library and took a seat at the biggest table. Ryo sat down pulling out his homework and the others following suite, Atem sitting next to Yugi. Yugi took out one of his drawings and started putting on finishing touches.

"You're good, at that." Atem said. Yugi glanced at him before putting the dragon picture off to the side and pulling out a fresh sheet of paper. Yugi began to sketch something new, as he did this the two missing members of the group came into the room fixing their cloths a little, everyone pretended not to see this.

Atem watched intently as marks were made on the paper, the form of a face started to take shape. He blinked seeing it was himself.

"He always does that." Atem Jumped as he looked over to Ryo, "It's what he does when he meets a new friend, draws a portrait of them. We all have one."

"So it means?" Atem asked he had never known someone who did that Joey smiled looking over to him.

"It means you are one of us now, well at least to us." The blond pup said watching Yugi's hand as it made perfect strokes across the paper.

Atem smiled and watched as the image started to jump off the page.

~After school~

Serenity Waved good bye to the others so she could walk home with Yugi. Joey jumped in Seto's car and waited to leave. "Atem?" Seto asked opening his car door, named looked over at him and shook his head.

"I'll walk it's not that far." And with that said he took off after Serenity and Yugi.

"He was CUTE!" Serenity squealed as she skipped along the sidewalk her boots making a soft tapping sound as she giggled and spun around, skirt flying out with the momentum. Yugi nodded watching her with a small smile.

"He was a cutie." Yugi agreed a blush painting his cheeks as he thought back, to how Atem had watched him draw so intently, he felt something odd a rush through his body a twinge of joy.

"Were you two talking about little old me?" Asked a voice from behind them Serenity screamed turning to see the boy she puffed out her cheeks in anger.

"What is wrong with you? Are all men this way, butting in on girl talk without even letting know your there! She yelled angrily. Atem look shocked and took a step back not knowing what to say or do. Then a beautiful sound entered his ear both turned seeing a still red faced Yugi dabbled over in laughter the smile on his face made Atem's hart skip a beat.

They said good bye when they got to the street that Seto lived on and as the three went there two separate ways they did not see the coconut haired girl leaning against the fence or here her phone ring in the haunting music.

"Hello, Yah I can talk." She said.

"_Are the Dragons in the nest?" _A mysteries voice asked from the other end of the line.

"No." She put her head down a smirk crossing her lips. "They're still playing hid and seek in the clouds."

"_Good work so far but push them closer, set their world a blaze so they are forced closer."_

"Understood." She clicked off the phone looking after Yugi with a longing look. "This all is for your own good, if You don't do it soon they may die." And with she pushed herself off the fence and walked away.

Littlefox64: Wow lets hope the other four don't take as long as this one did.

Yami: It's a rewrite so lets' hope not.

Yugi: Copy past extend how hard is that?

Littlefox64 and Yami:…

Yugi: I'm looking forward to the M parts.

Littlefox64: Did you tell him that? *Looks at Yami*

Yami:*Shakes head* no… Don't let him touch the story.

Littlefox64: That's your job while I'm gone.

Yugi: * ;3* Oh Yami.

Yami: *Gulps* Don't leave me alone with that beast we made!

Littlefox64: *walks away*

Yami: *Reaching after her* Wait!

Yugi: *Tail swishes*


	2. Chapter 2

(June, 1, 2010)

The world around him was a blur but he could tell he was up in the sky shiny red scales flashed through his mind in a blur, then he saw the beast standing before him, it's wings spread flapping lightly it's eyes clear as ice. He reached out and the color shifted to a warm comforting pinkish glow, it cooed at him out stretching it's neck to him. He reached for it but a flash of color and a beautiful cry stopped them as something flew below. "Is that your mate?" He asked watching the creatures eyes turning a fiery pink and it glanced at him with a small shake of its head. "Not yet huh? My dragons the same, I can't call him mine yet." The creature nodded and laid it's head on his shoulder in that moment they were one in the same and it was like a swift hand was creating everything around him! Crimson eyes snapped open, he shot up in bed and looked around, rubbing his temples he fell back on the bed how could someone affect him this way. He draped his arm over his eyes as flashes of his dream came back.

"This is no time for dreams," 'no matter how tempting' he thought remembering the urge to fly after the beautiful dragon, "Time to get ready for school." Atem said pushing himself up off his bed. He walked to his closet and picked out an outfit, before heading to the shower. The warm water almost felt like rain, he enjoyed it scrubbing his body. He Jumped when his hand hit something strange and he looked down to see a patch of ruby scales on his shoulder. "Was-was that all re-real?" Atem asked himself dazed by the beautiful color. He gave his body a once over noticing another patch of scales on his strophic and left calf, right before his eyes the scales changed color melding with his skin.

Atem smiled to his reflection as he fastened his studded choker, he gave himself a once over smirking at the outfit, a tight White sleeveless shirt with a red pull over, jeans that hugged his curves, and his black boots."You need the right bait for catching your pray," He smirked before the image of the amethyst dragon flashed through his mind. "Then again… What bait do you use for catching a dragon?" He frowned.

~Elsewhere~

Two dragons lay next to one another with an egg wrapped in the purple ones tail, Yugi looked at the drawing with a smile. 'Almost done!' He thought, stretching then slipped the picture into his bag. The gamer looked in his mirror fixing his hair that was still wet from his shower earlier, stepping back he smiled at his outfit, Black jeans and his skin tight purple dragon tee and purple converse.

"We do have the club today after all, We're such geeks." He giggled. "Oh Wait!" He dug around on his desk till he found what he was looking for a pendent of an Amethyst dragon and slipped it on. He placed his hand over it and smiled.

"Yugi! Serenity, Ryo and Malik are here!" Yugi's grandpa called up the stairs.

"Be right down!" He called back grabbing his bag, throwing one more glance at the mirror and smiled as an amethyst dragon flashed in it. As he hit the bottom of the stairs his grandfather looked him over.

"You looked like You've gained some weight lately." The old man smiled.

"Not much!" Yugi Blushed the old man gave a hearty laugh and sent the boy on his way.

"There you are come on." Malik said as the four met at the corner of the street like they always do, said their greetings and started on their way to school. Yugi walked a few steps ahead of the rest of his friends listening as they fall into their normal chatter.

"So I've wondered this for a while now, how do dragon's attracted their mates?" Serenity asked out of the blue. All three boys glanced over at her.

"I think their scales change color and that's how they attacked a mate. Or maybe they use smell." Ryo said looking up in thought.

"Well I think they fight one another and the strongest two mate." Malik stated in a knowing voice as he nodded his head agreeing with himself.

"But wouldn't that rune the order of the clan, if they all fought one another and does that mean they mate for life or till a stronger mate comes along?" Serenity asked more confused now.

Yugi face palmed, "Remind me again how many times these idiots have been to the dragon world!" He whispered to himself. "That seems like a good thing to look up today doesn't it." Yugi commented in an overly cheery voice. He did love them but he often got sick of how stupid they could act sometimes.

Atem Stopped watching the small group he had heard most of the conversation he smirked to himself. 'How dragons mate huh well I can think of a few ways.' He thought stepping out to join the group. "Good morning." He called running out to meet them.

"Morning." Malik and Ryo said wasting no time in going back to there conversation. Serenity giggled waving. Atem smiled falling into pace with Yugi.

"Good morning Yugi." Yugi blinked looking over and flashed a smile."They seem lively today." Yugi just shook his head.

"Today? The're this way when ever we're not in school try throwing in the other three idiots and the know it all then it's a show."Yugi said trying to keep a bit ahead of the other three and out of their argument.

'Oh I love that fire that my purple dragon breaths' "So What were you guys talking about?" Atem asked keeping pace he could hear the bickering a few steps back and poor Serenity was trying to break it up now.

" There is a mating call most times and when it's answered the answering dragon performs a mating dance in the clouds. It's quite beautiful, breath taking in fact. If the one who called out is captivated the by the movement they will join the dance. If the two's movements fall in perfect sync then the two will be considered mates. But the one who called out can still reject it's mate, they aren't fully considered mates till the act of sex is preformed " Yugi muttered.

"Huh?" Atem said looking at him confused, but he knew what Yugi was speaking of, He just didn't want Yugi to know that. 'Wow…Wait does that mean that dream this morning?"

"I know you heard us earlier that is the answer. Those dumbasses know it as well after all they both have mates. But then again the dragon world is often only thought of as a dream…"

"What are you talking about, what dragon world?" Atem asked playing dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about I've seen you there." The look Yugi was giving him made him want to faint. "Anyway if you really don't know you could always sit in on a club meeting or to there is one after school today."

"Interesting, but can I tell the class what I learned. I want to know more about this matting thing too there is someone I have my eye on."

"Sounds like fun then. Be in the library after school at three sharp. A new member may kick everyone back into shape, We haven't had a interesting meeting for months now." He winked, Atem blushed and fiddled with his hands. How was he so confident as a ruby scaled beast but when it came to confronting his purple dragon he may as well melt into a puddle of goo.

"Hmm I'll see if I'm free." Atem joked with a cocky smile slipping his hands in his pockets, He applauded himself for keeping his cool after all it wasn't time for things to heat up just yet. They walked into the school still listening to the others chatting and throwing things in every now and then, Atem got Yugi to Laugh a few times and at one point Serenity joined them giving up on the two idiots behind her.

"Moto!" Yugi Stopped dead Tea was still pissed from the other day she was going to kill him if she saw Atem with him so he ducked behind the wall. Atem gave him a questioning look and started to fallow.

"Yugi? Is something wrong?" He asked the boy used his bangs to covered his eyes so his companion couldn't see his fear.

"Atem I need to go for now there are a few things I need to take care of, see you in class." Yugi said turning and walking away the opposite way he raised his hand giving a wave disappearing down the hall. Atem watched after him reaching out for him, something was wrong with his dragon he frowned.

"Atem have you seen Moto?" Tea asked walking up to him, going into full flirt mode as she fluttered her eyes at him.

"Yah he just went to class." He said in a spaced out voice as he watched where the boy had gone hopping by all the gods he could think of that he would come back.

"Let's walk to class then!" Tea said a bit too cheery as she wrapped herself around his arm pulling him the other way.

~in the class room~

"That's it I want to hurt her no one mess with our Yugs!" Bakura growled slamming his fist down, his face red with anger.

"Yah!" Five voice agreed sounded just as mad.

"You know it's alright guys." Yugi said from his seat where he had spread out his drawing stuff.

"No it's not, Stop trying to protect her! She's not your friend anymore, so we're taking her down!" Yugi shrunk away from the angry men.

Just as this was said, Atem walked in, his eyes lit up seeing the others in his first class if only that girl wasn't on his arm he saw Yugi shrink under her gaze. This was bad he was losing his beautiful winged beast to a demon!

All through class he watched the boy a small issue keeping him from paying too much mind to the lesson and that was looks the girl was sending him and the other boy pissed him off even more than he was.

~Hours later~

Yugi snuck down the hall if Tea caught him, he would be a smear on the wall! He slipped into the library seeing most of the others, he was glad to be in his safe zone, knowing Tea wouldn't bother him here and they could start the meeting. Yugi sat down next to Ryo and flopped his upper half on the table.

"Long day?" Marik asked putting down his math book to look at his friend.

"If I never see that bitch again it will be to soon…" He answered not moving.

"Shall we start now our missing three will come soon."

"Let's." Bakura said sitting down at a computer.

~With the others~

Atem was pissed as he was being dragged along, by the last person on earth he wanted to be with. "Come on, let's go shopping!" Tea said as she clung to his arm.

"I have somewhere I need to go, so I can't." Atem tried, she looked at him with a pout.

"You mean that stupid dragon club, Why not just stay with me all those boys are gay anyway they're no fun."

"Tea we're part of that group!" Joey and Seto said as they walked alongside the two, were there only to kidnap Atem. Atem gave the boys a pleading look, which they returned with a sympathetic one. Knowing how his day had gone with Tea clinging to him and Yugi trying to avoid her left either with little tim for the two to speak.

"I Know but Seto your rich so you can do whatever you want and Joey is well… is an easy match for you in the cheep loser category." All three looked at her in shock as she seemed like she had just made a comment on the weather. "Fine Atem you can go up to the club thingy. But I'm coming too." Tea finely said seeing that she wouldn't get her way.

~Library~

It wasn't long Atem and the others came through the door of the library though their faces looked grim, Yugi half sat up and raized his hand to wave when Tea stepped out from behind them smiling she waved at the people in the room. Yugi's eyes went as wide as UFO when he saw her and he looked away slightly shaking, Atem saw the hurt that flashed in those eyes and the fear that shook the boy's whole body, not that Atem was with her, but for what Tea had planned. It had happened before and Yugi wished it would never happen again, She would wander in and make some comment on how lame the club was, that happened about once a month. However it was when she said or rather threatened new members with telling the whole school about where and who they were hanging out with that scared most off.

"I thought you didn't like dragons Tea." Yugi stated dryly waiting for the fire that was about to turn his world to ashes. The scorching flames that fallowed her, he had once been drawn to her the bird of flames when they were young and the warmth she gave off.

"I wanted to make Atem happy being his new girlfriend." Tea said smugly, Yugi almost laughed at the fact every one's eyes went wide in shock even Atem's. It was a lie he knew the girl to well and he knew for a fact he wasn't her type, it was clear whatever was going on it was one sided.

"Oh," Serenity smiled. "I don't think you fit in this clan, last time you came in you killed our hatchlings and elders, I don't think a dragon wants to be paired with his predator!" They all knew what Tea was and it was true that she had made all of their older and younger members quit. But something none of them other then Yugi knew was none of those members ever entered their world the world of the dragons.

"Hatchlings?" Atem asked looking to Yugi then to Serenity and Ryo very confused.

"Yah there-" Tea was cut off by Marik who crossed his arms. Yugi almost finished for her knowing Atem would need to know the truth at some point but Bakura placed a hand on his shoulder glancing to Ryo and shook his head. Yugi nodded but still he wanted to speak wanted to tell of his second in commands pain but held his tongue.

"Shut up! It's what we call people who join who don't know about dragons or new comers. There are ranks depending on how much you know we had under classmen joining last year and SHE," He pointed at Tea. "Scared them off saying it was some sort of colt!" Marik almost yelled.

Tea laughed, "Isn't it? You all treat dragons like gods. Pathetic!" she walked away and out of the room. Atem saw the blow the younger took this was one of his safe places and she had just lit it ablaze with one word, the flame was small was but enough to spread doubt in his mind and burn his world to ashes. With the fight the two had been locked in all day, the problems over the last few years it was the final tare. Yugi couldn't even keep up his front and silent tears started to roll down his cheeks. He had worked hard keeping his friends safe taking the brunt of her comments and actions to protect them, but now his wall had broke he couldn't shelled them right now.

Atem and the others watched as Yugi's last defenses crumbled, He had been acting strange lately was that why he fell so easily? 'I want to set her a blaze with my fire breath and burn her to a crisp! No one has the right to hurt others this way!' Atem thought grinding his teeth.

"I'm going to kill her!" Bakura said clenching his fists. Everyone else except Yugi nodded.

"Let's end the meeting for today." All eyes were on the Amethyst eyed boy who once again hid his eyes with his bangs his voice was soft almost not there at all.

"Why we just started?" Malik asked his friend he knew this was an outlet for his frustration a way to calm down so they had meetings once a week or if someone was having a bad day and needed to calm down. That went for any of them and Yugi seemed to need it right now more then ever.

"I don't want to today. I don't want any part of this anymore Ryo you lead the clan!" With that he grabbed his bag and ran out of the room. And just like that they lost the leader of their clan. No one could move the one who had befriended them when they had no one, were out casts, the one pulled them together, Started club this as a commend thread for them to make new friends and the glue that held them together had just walked out.

Joey was the first to move he bent down picking a small pendent off the ground, It was an amethyst dragon, The one they had given him as a sign he was the leader. In return the boy had gotten one for each of them and said "These tie use together as club members and friends! If someone new comes and they pass our tests they will become a member; receiving one of these!" Joey handed it to Atem. "Go talk to him, he'll blow us off right now. Since you're our new member since the connection between you two seems strong, your test to fully join will be to bring our leader back to us!"

He nodded taking the pendent, the red eyed teen took off after his dragon. squeezing the pendent tight as he ran faster his mind going to the question this morning "how do dragon's attracted their mates?" Atem thought back to his dream, he had found that out last night as he and his purple dragon did a heated dance, his mate had called out to him throughout the dance lovingly purring at him.

That's when he saw the boy a few feet ahead of him, his head down Atem sped up reaching ou this hand.

~Yugi~

'Why Does she always do this? Why!' Yugi said to himself his mind kept going back back to the past back when the world of dragons opened itself to him he still remembered the bright light and finding himself alone in a cave the bright sun shingling in, how he sat in the shell of an egg. He had returned to that world ever night, since he was four years old. He had spent a few years there alone exploring this new world be for he met her Tea. They became fast friends in that world. Then they had met in school a dragon and a phoenix, close friend inseparable or so he thought.

'You know why she came same reason she always does.' His mind said back now standing beside him as they ran. The soft voice of the dragon calmed his mind somewhat but not enough for him to start to rebuild the needed wall.

'I thought she would at least keep her mouth shut this time!' Yugi could feel the tears starting to fall, hot down his cheeks again.

'You know for the four years she has not been you friend, she is an enemy we both know this. But has it truly been her fire that burns you so deep?' Yugi stopped this question he couldn't answer was she acting from other's instruction did she really hate him?

Yugi reached up to touch his pendent, he needed some comfort he needed the truth, it was gone! It was official without that he was no longer one of the club members, but more than that had he just lose all ties to his friends by running out on them, the thought made him feel numb. Tea had clouded his mind so he had forgotten to check for the pendent before he left. The girl had once been his friend but soon after she had found his one true secret she had told the whole school and stopped speaking to him. Yugi slowed his pace thinking he was in the clear, from anyone coming to get him. His friends normally let him be if that was what he need, they were all probably still in shock to come looking for him anyway. He let out a sniff his mind still watching the flames that were burning what was left of his walls and all he could do was watch.

He didn't see her he hadn't ever noticed her when she did not want him to but she watched with small tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry Yugi, I truly am but this needs to be done. If it doesn't happen soon the world of our dreams will die. And everyone who has a part in it will lose part of themselves including you." Tea whispered peeking out from behind the wall. She saw Atem and smiled. "The two of you are our last hope, don't let the last of soul dragons die Atem bring your mate back from the verge of death."

Yugi jumped as a hand was set on his shoulder how had he not heard the footsteps? Turning he saw red eyes scorching into his soul they looked relieved then filling with worry upon seeing the tearful eyes.

"Yugi?" Atem watched his dragon who looked on the verge of tears again. "Are you alright?" He wrapped his arms around his dragon's shoulders holding him tight. "It'll be okay everything will work out."

"No it won't." Yugi said cuddling closer to him. "I lost it." He sobbed into Atem's chest. "I lost the pendent that tied me to them."

"losing a pendent doesn't mean you lose your friends. That group will stick by your side no matter what. Oh and by the way." He grabbed Yugi's hand placing something in his palm and wrapping his fingers around it. "You dropped this…" Yugi's eyes went to his hand as he opened it slowly then up to Atem's face with a shocked look. He threw himself at the other wrapping his arms around his neck and began to cry this time because of the overwhelming happiness. Atem rubbed his back rocking from side to side to calm him but let a soft smile cross his lips."It's okay I'll walk you home if you want. Shh it's okay." Yugi pulled away and looked up again with a smile.

"Thank you…" Atem smiled taking the pendent and slipping it around Yugi's neck and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go then." He spoke softly Yugi nodded laying his head on Atem's shoulder. Neither know what tomorrow would bring all they knew was right now the flames that burned Yugi's walls down was out and that Atem had started to help him slowly rebuild them.

Tea stepped out from her hiding place smiling softly. "I knew you were the one from the start Atem that wounded dragon still needs help staying in the sky. Sport him well and so both of you shall carry the weight of the world on your wings." With that she turned getting ready to push the two even closer with a plan that was her last resort.


End file.
